Buster Squad
by King Seeker
Summary: King Kai assembles a group of warriors from several universes with one mission in mind- to make them the most popular team in the multiverse. But what he gets is not something he bargained for. How will he deal with these people. And do they have what it takes to fulfill his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Buster Squad:**

 **Hi readers! This story is based on the Multiverse Concept. Basically, it brings together several characters from different universes.**

 **The thing is, I've always been intrigued by the type of fan-fictions which deal with more than two universes, You know... the types where heroes are brought together from different universes to face a common threat, or the types where a group from one universe gets the ability to explore all the other universes. However , I feel that the core problems with these sorts of fan-fictions are that they can only be understood by people who know about _all_ the universes in that particular story.  
**

 **So maybe if you don't follow a lot of manga/anime or comic books, You might find yourself a bit lost during the narration of the story, which is why I'll try my very best to make you people familiar with these characters. However, I can't promise that you'll be able to understand anything unless you have a faint idea about that universe...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Dang... I think I should have mentioned that at the end of this chapter. I wonder if any of you even bothered to read all of that.**

 **Well, I hope you're all familiar with the Dragon ball universe (Since this is a dragon ball-z x-over after all.)  
**

 **And another thing...**

"42"- speech

 _'forty two'-_ thought.

 **Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1:**

 **"A long, long time ago, we believed that we were the only ones in the world. That we were _unique._ But that belief of ours was challenged with the emergence of the god of destruction- Beerus and his assistant- Whis. From them, We learnt about the thirteen universes- roughly similar to our own.  
It was a shocking discovery. We were not alone. And we were not unique. "**

 **"Still, now we have made an even greater discovery. There are, in fact, not just thirteen, but an infinite number of universes, some identical to ours, and others completely different."**

 **"This is the age of the multiverse. The age where people have started visiting other universes and expanding their reach to infinity and beyond. It is thus inevitable that we, like many others before us should also-"**

"All that's fine King Kai, but why does that have anything to do with me!" Goku complained.

They were on a small planet- a seriously small planet, which was about 30-40 meters in diameter.

Goku looked like he was going to fall asleep.

King Kai's face turned red. "It has a _lot_ to do with you! And don't you have any manners, Goku! Why did you have to interrupt me in the middle of my speech! Do you have any idea, how many hours I've wasted trying to perfect it!"

Goku shrugged. "Nope."

King Kai opened his mouth, but shut it again.

 _'What was the number of hours again?'_

He pushed the thought aside. "I don't know either! But that's not the point! You're supposed to be quiet when I'm speaking and wait for your turn!"

Goku frowned. "Come on, King Kai! This is so boring! This new planet of yours has the same gravity as earth, so I can't train much. And I also have to take care of these two kids." He said, pointing towards Goten and Trunks who lay snoring next to a tree.

King Kai scowled. "First of all, It's your fault that my previous planet is broken and is undergoing repairs at the moment, _Since you punched right through it._ And secondly, who told you to bring these two kids with you!"

Goku looked embarrassed. He rubbed his head, making his hair sway in the process. "Well you see, Chi-chi sort of yelled at me for not being a good father and then forced me to take these two kids with me. so..."

King Kai nodded wisely. "I see... What did they break this time? The kitchen?"

"Nope, the kitchen's the only part which is intact. Everything else is broken." said Goku staring at the duo.

King Kai shuddered at the thought. From what Goku had told him, his wife was apparently more dangerous than he was.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine..." said King Kai. "I'll make it as simple as possible."

He cleared his throat and then continued.

"You remember, the West Kai? The one with Pikkon? Well, he recently started boasting about a team he had formed recently. Apparently, his team has made such an impression that they have been offered the position of an _elite_ disaster management squad."

When he noticed that Goku hadn't understood, he explained. "A disaster management squad is one which takes care of problems arising in several different universes. They act like some sort of police force, solving problems like catching criminals who are on the run, protecting the lives of the innocent people..."

"Ok,I get it." said Goku though he clearly didn't.

' _Anything to end the lecture quickly.'_ He thought.

King Kai carried on. "Well, he kept showing off about how his squad was so good, and that they had made him proud and that _no one else could challenge them_."

He stared up, trying to act like some old, wise man.

"Do you know what I decided after I heard that Goku?" He asked in a soft voice.

Goku felt a chill in his spine.

"You decided not to bring yourself down to his level, but ignore him instead and go on with your business?" He asked hopefully.

King Kai turned to face him. "Of course not! I decided to make a team of my own! A team which will surpass the West Kai's team in every way. The best team in the world!" He raised both his hands to the heavens. Lightening stuck the tree which Goten and Trunks were sleeping next to, but they didn't even budge.

Goku's jaw hung open. _'What's with the lightening?'_ He wondered.

"And who all have you decided to put in this team of yours?" He asked King Kai innocently.

King Kai grinned. "You'll see. After all, they will be here in about five minutes..."

Goku jumped. "Five minutes! What's my role in all of this?"

King Kai's smile turned to an evil grin. "Your role? You're going to be training them!"

Goku groaned. _'He's kidding me!'_

And then, there was a really weird noise- as if fifty people were sneezing at the same time.

King Kai's tentacles stood straight up.

"Well actually, a bit less than five seconds." He announced. "In fact, they're here."

* * *

 **End of the first chapter! How was it? Feel free to let me know!  
**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Beginning

**Buster Squad:**

 **Beginning:**

 **Alright, starting with the next chapter...**

 **To fanficbrowser:** Good to know that you find it interesting. As for the fighters, whether they are weak or strong definitely depends on the perspective of the person judging them. Thanks for the feedback!

 **So the thing is, I'll be introducing a few characters from other universes in this chapter (You probably guessed that.). So it's possible that you might not know some of them. After thinking about this for a while, I've decided that the only way to help you out in such a scenario is to provide a source for background info of each new person/universe at the end of the chapter. However, whether you want to check it out or not is completely up to you. :)**

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Goku stared at King Kai who was fiddling with some sort of device which he simply refused to show Goku.

And having nothing else to do, Goku was getting very impatient.

"King Kai!" He yelled."Why haven't they come here?"

King Kai was quite for a second. "You know... I'm not quite sure. Maybe there's something wrong with this teleportation thingy."

Goku sighed. He would have gone back to sleep, but he suddenly perked up.

"Do you feel that King Kai?" He asked.

King Kai's antenna's went straight up.

He chuckled.

"Whew... that's them alright. They just got transported to the wrong area."

He turned to Goku.

"Goku, could you bring them here?"

If it was some other occasion, Goku might have complained a bit about how King Kai was bossing over him. But now, he was really excited. He wanted to meet these people and see how strong they actually were.

So without saying a word, he put his index and middle finger to his forehead,disappearing in a flash.

* * *

 **Somewhere on snake way,  
**

A person wearing a red suit and a mask appeared in the sky.

 _'What in the world!'_ He thought.

 _'Am I dead?'_

 _'Is this heaven?'_

 _'I wonder if they have_ _chimichangas here.'_

He glanced down and saw a long, long road floating in the air. He couldn't discern what was below it since the whole area was covered with clouds.

As he came closer and closer to the road, he noticed something weird.

 _'Whoah! This road resembles the underside of some nasty snake and it has sharp pointy thingies at the borders!'_

The road wasn't the way Deadpool wanted to go.

 _'I wonder what's behind the clouds.'_ He thought.

He never got to find out.

When he was approximately twenty feet above them, He felt someone grab hold of his arm and send the two of them tumbling on to the weird road.

Deadpool ended up face down, a few meters away from his mysterious savior.

The person was kneeling down and looking in the opposite direction. As Deadpool pushed himself into a more dignified postion, the person turned towards him and raised both his hands upwards.

He got up and yelled "FOR YOUTH!".

When Deadpool saw his face, he burst into laughter. The guy looked down-right ridiculous. He had hulk-sized eyebrows and two giant black eyes. His black hair was styled in such a way that it resembled an inverted bowl. He also wore a green jump suit and orange leg warmers. His hands and legs were covered in bandages, though it didn't look like he was particularly injured.

Bushy-Brows stopped cheering when he saw Deadpool laughing. He made a poker face.

"You know, you could at least thank me for saving your life." He said.

"Thanks!" said Deadpool, before breaking into another fit of giggles. Bushy Brows sighed.

He looked up in the sky and his eyes narrowed,so that his eyebrows touched each other.

Deadpool finally stopped laughing. He noticed the change in the person's expression.

"What happened?" He asked mockingly. "Is someone else falling from the sky?"

Bushy Brows nodded. Deadpool laughed again.

"Kid, you're probably new to this world, so I'll explain it to ya. People _do not_ normally fall from the sky. Of course it happened in my case, but weird crap keeps happening to me so it doesn't count."

Bushy Brows wasn't satisfied. "But-"

"No, Butts! They stink, they cause problems and they get in the way."

Bushy Brows decided to keep quiet.

Deadpool looked down at his shadow. Of course it was as awesome as usual, but there was something odd about it. His head was growing bigger and bigger.

 _'Wait! That's not my head!'_

He tried to move away but was too late.

Boom! Another kid fell on him, smashing him to the ground.

Deadpool swore. "What the hell is up with these guys! And what the f*ck is going on."

He turned to Bushy Brows. "Hey you! Why didn't ya tell me that there was someone falling from the sky!"

Bushy-Brows frowned. "But.."

"What did I tell you about Butts!"

He pushed the newcomer off. Both he and Bushy Brows stared at the person. He had jet black hair and a muscular body. He smelled like the sea, but Deadpool guessed that it was because he was sweating a lot. Further investigation revealed that he had a ball point pen in his pocket. Deadpool looked at the pen, then shrugged and tossed it off the road.

"Is he dead?" He whispered.

Bushy Brows shook his head. "He's breathing."

Suddenly, the person's sea-green eyes shot open . He stared at the two people for a moment.

Then he leapt away from them, took out the pen from his pocket and uncapped it. Immediately, it turned into a nasty sword.

"Whoah!" Deadpool yelled. "What in the world is that! And how did ya get that pen back!"

The person lowered his sword. "Where am I?" He asked cautiously, disregarding Deadpool's questions.

Bushy Brows shrugged.

Deadpool tapped his head. "Umm... No idea."

The three people regarded each other.

And then the air before them shimmered. In a flash, another stranger had appeared in the middle.

He had spiky black hair and a confident smile on his face.

Deadpool looked like he was going to puke.

"Is this going to happen all the time from now on?" He yelled.

Goku looked at him.

"Hi, my name is Goku."

He glanced at the sword in the green-eyed guy's hand.

"Nice sword." He commented.

The person frowned. _'How come all of them can see my sword. Does the mist not work here, or are they some sort of monsters?'_

"I understand that all of you are a bit confused, so why don't we all go to King Kai's planet? Maybe he can explain everything to you guys." said Goku.

Green-eyes didn't like that. _'If a weird guy materializes in front of you and asks you to come with him, he's probably some evil monster who's going to try killing you._ "

Apparently, the guy in the red suit and the guy with thick eye brows were thinking the same thing because they didn't seem excited about going with the spiky haired guy either.

* * *

Goku was having trouble keeping these people calm. They looked like they were ready to attack him or something. And he had no idea as to how he would convince them to trust him.

That's when he heard King Kai's voice in his head.

"Goku! What are you doing! Bring them here quickly." King Kai demanded.

"But King Kai, they're not listening to me."

"Who cares! Just knock them out or something and bring them here. Leave the explaining part to me."

"But King Ka-"

"Just do it!"

Goku shrugged. "Alright."

He looked at the trio.

' _I'm sorry.'_

And with blinding speed, he zipped around, dragging Deadpool and Bushy Brows towards green eyes. He placed two fingers on his forehead.

And they all disappeared.

* * *

Goku appeared in front of King Kai and dumped the other three unceremoniously.

He rubbed his head. "Whew.. Glad that's done."

But King Kai was staring at the three with an expression of horror on his face.

 _'This can't be'_

Goku noticed this and took a step back. "Is everything alright?"

King Kai was trembling.

"No, everything's wrong! In fact, these are the wrong people!"

Bushy Brows was the first one to regain his bearings.

He looked at the spiky haired guy and then at the short, fat, blue person next to him.

He frowned. "What's going on ?"

Green eyes looked nervous as he raised his sword.

Deadpool got up, looking especially pissed and pulled out two nasty guns, pointing them at no-one in particular.

"Now, I'm angry! Why does everyone here want to make my life miserable and why doesn't this place have any chimichangas!"

King Kai, who noticed this waved his hand in a friendly manner.

"No need to panic, everyone! We've just had a small misunderstanding here which will soon be sorted out. Till then why don't we get to know each other? I'm King Kai and this is my disciple- Goku."

Though the others still didn't seem particularly comfortable, they decided to listen to King Kai's advice.

Bushy Brows went first. "My name is Rock Lee, and I-"

"Rock Lee?" Deadpool interrupted. "Lee as in _Bruce Lee_ "

Rock Lee frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."

Deadpool sighed."Never mind. Go on..."

Rock Lee opened his mouth to speak, but Deadpool beat him to it.

"Beep! "

Rock Lee eyed him nervously. He tried once more. "I-"

"Beep!"

Rock Lee was starting to get angry now. But before he could do anything, a monkey appeared behind Deadpool and started bonking his head with a weird hammer.

Goku sweat-dropped. "Bubbles? What are you doing here?"

Deadpool had a nasty lump on his head. Infuriated, he turned around.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled as he jumped on the monkey. However, Bubbles was too fast for him and he just sidestepped. Then he broke into a run, with Deadpool hot on his heels.

Green-eyes gaped at them. "That's one nasty Monkey. "

King Kai smiled. "Don't mind him. He's Bubbles, my assistant."

Green Eyes frowned. "Your assistant is... a monkey."

King Kai nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Rock Lee.

Lee realized that he only had a chance of speaking when the weird guy in the red costume was away.

"My name is Rock Lee! I'm a ninja and I aspire to be the best Taijutsu user in the world."

Goku blinked. "What's Taijutsu?"

Rock Lee got ready to explain, but King Kai interrupted.

"Ahem... We don't have all the time in the world, so lets move on to the next person."

He turned to Green eyes who was still not happy with the situation.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He replied. "And I'm a demigod."

Again, both King Kai and Goku looked completely lost.

Percy sighed. He knew that it would take a horrible amount of time to explain something like this and he simply didn't have the patience. Besides, He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be talking about these things.

And that's when Deadpool returned having a grin on his face. He held the Monkey in one hand and the hammer in another.

King Kai gaped. "How did you manage to catch him so quickly!"

Deadpool stared at him. "He's a _Monkey._ What else did you expect?"

But King Kai wasn't satisfied. "Yes, but he is a monkey who's trained in 10 times normal gravity. There's no way someone like you could have caught him."

Deadpool sighed. "Fine.. if ya really want ta know, I just gave him a banana and then we sorted it out."

Percy frowned. "You sorted out things with the monkey?"

Deadpool nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Turns out he's also into grenades and bazookas and big, flashy explosions."

Percy sighed.

Deadpool turned to King Kai.

"Hey there! You guys wanted introductions didn't you? Well, I'm Deadpool! Psychotic anti-hero extraordinare!"

Goku was having a headache. "Uhh... Too many big words."

But King Kai seemed to understand.

"Well now that we know your names, I think it's time I explained the situation to the three of you."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"So..." said Percy "You actually wanted to summon a group of people and form some sort of Team."

King Kai nodded. "And for some reason, I got you people instead. But don't worry. I've sent a message to the authorities and they'll make sure that everything is back to normal."

Deadpool frowned. "Hey! Are you saying I'm not good enough? Coz I'm the best there is at what I do."

Percy scratched his head. "I think I heard someone say that in a movie."

Deadpool dismissed it. "Nah... It's completely original. Came up with it myself."

Percy rolled his eyes. "By the way where is Lee?"

King Kai frowned. "Now that you mention it, I've not seen Goku either..."

His face turned white. "Oh no..."

On the other side of the planet.

Goku and Rock Lee got into fighting stances.

Rock Lee was uncomfortable. "Are you sure it's alright for us to fight here?"

Goku nodded. "Yep,it's absolutely fine. I'm sure King Kai wouldn't mind. Besides, I'm curious about this 'Taijutsu' of yours."

Rock Lee nodded.

Both the fighters regarded each other for several moments. Then Rock Lee burst into a sprint towards Goku who grinned with anticipation.

King Kai, who had reached the other side of the planet groaned.

"Not again..." He muttered.

* * *

 **Second chapter concluded. Whew! This was very tricky, especially since I was dealing with several characters. I'm not sure if I've represented them properly. So it's up to you- the readers to tell me if any of the characters was uhh... out of character and help me to improve the quality of my writing.**

 **As promised, here's some source material for the newly introduced characters.**

 **Rock Lee- Naruto**

I'd suggest going through Rock Lee's page on the Naruto Wiki if you're not familiar with the character. You don't need to read the whole thing. Just the personality and abilities section should be enough.

 **Deadpool- marvel universe**

Well, I don't really know how to introduce this character, because there so many things about him you'd need to know.

You could check Deadpool's page in the marvel wiki. (Though I wouldn't recommend it.)

Also, you could try out the **'Superhero Origins: Deadpool'** video.

 **Percy Jackson- The Percy Jackson series**

Well, the only way for someone to get to know this character is to read at least one of the books in the series which would be quite time-consuming.

Also, like for the others, you could check out his page on the Wiki.

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **Signing out.**

 **The Writer (Obviously)**


	3. One on One

**Buster Squad**

 **One on One**

 **To fanficbrowser:** About the Percy Jackson thing... A lot of people with whom I've discussed this story have felt the same way about it as you do. Still, I'd really like to give it a shot though. However, if you find something wrong with the way he is portrayed in this story, feel free to let me know!

And the squad's only starting out with three people. There is the slightest possibility that they may, in fact, pick up another member or two on the way. :)

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Rock Lee rushed towards Goku, with a speed which nearly caught Goku off-guard.

 _'He's faster than I expected._ ' He thought.

Rock Lee moved a bit to the right and threw a punch at Goku.

Goku stepped back, dodging the punch and the other one which followed it.

Rock Lee used his momentum to bring his leg towards Goku's chest in a circular, horizontal arc.

Goku blocked it with his fore-arm.

Rock Lee quickly withdrew his leg. He stepped forward, crouched, and delivered a ferocious uppercut towards Goku's chin.

Goku bent back a bit, and Rock Lee's fist whizzed past his jaw.

Now in the air, Rock Lee kicked out, once again aiming at Goku's chest.

Goku brought both his arms together and intercepted the strike with the palms of his hands.

The impact sent both Goku and Rock Lee a few meters away.

Rock Lee exhaled.

 _"He's not attacking me."_ He thought. _'Is he waiting for something?'_

Goku grinned. "I'm sure you can do better than that!"

Rock Lee frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

Goku returned to his fighting stance. "I want you to give me everything you got!"

* * *

King Kai ,who was watching the two from a safe distance, gulped.

"I really hope they don't do something insane." He prayed.

Deadpool chuckled. "Relax, Old fella they're not doing anything to this place. Not while I'm here. Besides..." He gestured towards Rock Lee. "That guy look's like he's missed quite a few meals. He's like a stick! What makes you think he's danger-"

CRASH!

Deadpool turned towards the battle.

Apparently, Rock Lee had removed some weird looking thingies which he had previously been wearing on his ankles and dropped them on the ground.

King Kai raised an eyebrow. "He's using _training weights_? Like Goku?"

But Rock Lee wasn't done yet. He slowly clenched his fists.

Suddenly, Goku sensed a different sort of vibe coming from him.

He narrowed his eyes as Rock Lee was slowly covered by a green aura.

"FIFTH GATE, Open!" Rock Lee yelled as the aura coming from him increased in size.

The trees and the grass around him were buffeted away by the force.

Percy was sweating.

"What's he doing?" He asked.

Deadpool stared at him. "He's standing right there and screaming his head off. Isn't it obvious?"

"What? No! I meant what's up with the whole green aura?"

"I'd say that he's channeling some sort of hidden power, pushing his body to the limit.." said King Kai, now looking very interested. He was a teacher of martial arts after all and for some reason, this technique seemed really familiar to him.

Rock Lee stopped yelling. He stared at Goku, his eyes full of resolve.

"I won't hold back." He muttered to himself before charging towards Goku.

Goku's eyes widened as he barely managed to dodge the attack.

 _'That technique...'_ He thought. ' _It's like the Kaioken...'_

Rock Lee appeared above him. His skin was red and his pupils had disappeared.

He clasped his hands together and tried to smash Goku to the ground.

But his hands went right through Goku, who flickered and disappeared.

 _'An after image?'_

His hands collided with the ground, cracking it badly.

Goku appeared a few meters behind him.

Rock Lee turned towards him and punched with all his might.

This time, instead of dodging or blocking it, Goku countered it with a punch of his own.

The resulting impact sent a nasty shock wave throughout the planet, catching Percy and Deadpool off-guard.

Percy stared at the two fighters who continued to duke it out.

" _Their power, their speed... It's overwhelming."_

Sure, he had seen so much in his own world, psychopathic gods who could easily obliterate cities, Immortal warriors who could chuck giant rocks like they were being fired from cannons. Heck, He'd even seen a giant three- headed dog who had a strange affinity towards rubber balls!

But two _normal_ people fighting like this?

Percy suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he watched them fight.

Deadpool, on the other-hand, seemed to be uninterested.

"It's nothing!" He insisted. "I can do this stuff in my sleep."

" _Yeah right!"_ said a voice in his head.

" _Shut up!_ " Deadpool told the voice. " _I'm trying to look cool here!"_

"Y _ou should be telling them about the time you woke up and mounted a full-scale assault on a crime syndicate before your realized that you'd left your lower half at home. That would crack them up."_

 _"Ha ha. Very Funny! You do realize that it was an accident, don't you! It could have happened to anyone!"_

Meanwhile, Goku was actually enjoying himself as he dodged a barrage of punches.

' _Wow!'_ He thought. _'This guy could give master Roshi a run for his money.'_

But then, he noticed that Rock Lee's punches were slowing down a bit. And his arms and legs were trembling.

That's when it hit Goku.

 _'The technique is putting a lot of strain on him. It's damaging his muscles. At this rate, he might cripple himself.'_

 _'I need to end this now.'_

Rock Lee leapt towards Goku, and went for a hook.

But Goku disappeared and re-appeared a meter to his right.

As Rock Lee watched, Goku's hand moved towards his neck,as he delivered a quick, but efficient karate chop.

And Rock Lee blacked out.

* * *

Rock Lee's eyes twitched. He could feel that he was in a soft bed inside a house.

He felt peaceful and calm. He opened his eyes.

That's when he saw four bright orbs floating a meter from his face.

He moved back so quickly, he banged his head into the head-rest.

He groaned.

Then everything came into focus.

There were two kids facing him. One was a goofy guy with a wacky hair style and an innocent face which closely resembled Goku's . The other one was slightly taller and had purple hair and mischievous blue eyes.

The first kid gave a cry of excitement. "Hey Trunks, look! The weird guy with the mushroom head is awake!"

Rock Lee frowned a bit. _"Mushroom head?"_

The boy called Trunks who was busy fiddling with his wristbands perked up.

He looked at Rock Lee and his face split into a grin.

"Wow! It's really nice to meet you! You did really well in that fight!" he yelled.

Rock Lee frowned. "You guys were... watching our fight?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It's hard not to if you're just a few meters away from it. Anyways, Goten and I had a fun time watching you guys."

Rock Lee looked at his hands. He was sure that they would be severely damaged, but they felt fine.

"How long was I knocked out?" He asked.

Trunks stared at him evilly. "It's been _Three weeks."_

Rock Lee shot out of his bed. "THREE WEEKS!"

The boy named Goten looked at Trunks admonishingly.

"Of course not! He's just kidding. You've been out for umm.. around twenty minutes."

Rock Lee exhaled. "Thank god..."

He walked outside, followed by the two kids.

Goku, King Kai and the rest of the group were sitting at a table.

Rock Lee walked up to them.

Goku was the first person to see him. He smiled.

"Hey there, Rock Lee! It's nice to see that you're awake."

Rock Lee grinned. "You're a really strong fighter, Goku! You managed to beat me without breaking a sweat!"

Goku grinned bashfully. "It was nothing!"

Rock Lee felt reinvigorated. He raised his fist into the air. "I'm gonna get even stronger, so I can give you a good fight, Goku!"

Goku nodded.

Deadpool had his chin in his hand.

"Kid, you really should cut down on your caffeine intake."

Immediately, Rock Lee's expression changed from enthusiasm to depression. He walked away and leaned against a wall.

* * *

Percy Jackson stood a few meters away from the rest of the group.

He didn't really understand why everyone was so relaxed after being tossed into another universe. Didn't they want to go back?

He sighed.

Someone tapped him on the back.

Percy nearly leapt out of his skin. He turned to see King Kai smiling at him.

"Are you alright, Percy?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Missing your home, eh?"

Percy frowned. _'He's very perceptive. He reminds me a bit of Chiron.'_

"Yes" He admitted. "I miss my friends. And they'll probably be worried about me."

King Kai put a hand on his shoulder (Which seemed to be quite an achievement, seeing how short he was.)

"Don't worry." He said. "As I've told you,they have already dispatched someone to deal with the problem. He should be arriving soon."

Percy smiled. "Thanks King Kai. I'm feeling better already."

King Kai smiled. He turned around, walking towards the others.

Percy looked up at the sky. Of course, everything seemed to be under control. If things went according to the plan, He'd be home soon.

But then, why did he have such an ominous feeling about this?

* * *

 **Another place, another universe:  
**

Three people peered down at the storeroom below them. They had been waiting on top of the roof for quite some time now.

All of them were dressed in black clothing, but they still looked quite different from each other.

The first one had a scrawny appearance and a long nose which resembled Pinocchio's. He was the tallest one in the group. However, he wore an over-sized jacket over his black shirt which made him appear to be a bit smaller than he actually was.

The second person was now lying down in a corner. His black top hat concealed his face from the others. He had a white tie on his neck and he wore white gloves as well. It was surprising that he didn't feel the heat, considering that no part of his body was exposed.

The third person was a timid guy who couldn't stop himself from trembling. He was the shortest of the lot.

The first person turned to face the other two. That was when he noticed that person-2 had dozed off.

He sighed and turned to person-3.

"Pero, Do me a favor and wake up Ruffy."

Pero nodded. He shook the sleeping person and called out his name, but to no avail.

The first person- Husopp sighed.

"Step aside, Pero." He said.

Pero scrambled out of the way as Husopp walked towards Ruffy while removing his jacket, revealing several sea-shells he had on his inner shirt.

He took one out and placed it on the snoring person's chest.

"Impact." He muttered as he pushed harder on the device.

There was a muffled noise and Ruffy woke up, coughing badly.

Pero glance at the thugs in the storeroom, hoping that they hadn't noticed them.

Ruffy frowned. His face was now visible underneath his black hat. The most distinguishing factor regarding it was a big scar accompanied by two stitches under his right eye. To Pero, he looked more like a troublemaker than a model soldier of Cipher Pol.

"Husopp!" Ruffy whispered. "Why did you have to do that?"

Husopp scowled back at him. "Because you had fallen asleep."

Ruffy's expression changed to one of surprise. "I did."

He grinned bashfully. "Well, it happens to the best of us."

Suddenly, the two of them became absolutely silent.

Pero didn't understand at first, but when he used his haki, he felt a new, sinister presence.

 _'Their Leader's here.'_

Husopp perked up. "It's time for some action. Pero, you've just joined recently so stay with me at all times. Ruffy you.."

Ruffy had already jumped down. For a split-second, the people stared at him in wonder.  
Then, before they could attack, Ruffy released a mental shock-wave which instantly knocked all of them out.

He grinned and motioned towards Pero and Husopp.

Husopp cursed under his breath as he and Pero also jumped down.

* * *

 **Yay! Finally finished.**

 **Now I'm sure you guys might be wondering about the last part, but rest assured, it will be explained later in the story!**

 **Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**


	4. Getting started

**Buster Squad:**

 **Getting started**

* * *

King Kai smiled as he looked at the Person sitting opposite to him. Now that the official had arrived, he was hoping that everything would work out.

"So..." said King Kai "About that misunderstanding."

Bob nodded. He took another sip of his tea.

"Well, I must apologize... these sort of slip-ups happen very frequently because of the carelessness of a few individuals and innocent people like you often fall prey to these sorts of problems. Well, Here we are, to help you by restoring the balance of your daily life and bringing everything back to normal." He said in a monotonous voice with no hint of enthusiasm.

King Kai frowned at him. ' Is _this what they call 'Customer Service'_? _Because they're not very reassuring.'_

Still, he had no choice. He had to trust the system.

Bob whipped out a tablet. He swiped his finger across the screen and browsed through a list.

Then he found the entry and frowned.

"Oh my..." He exclaimed.

King Kai perked up a bit.

"Did you find something?" He asked.

Bob handed the tablet to King Kai.

King Kai glanced at it.

It showed the details regarding the package he had chosen.

And everything seemed to be in order.

Goku looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Are these the guys you chose?" He asked incredulously.

King Kai glanced at the picture which showed four bald guys wearing white suits and pajamas. Each of them had a toothbrush in their hands.

King Kai blushed. "That's none of your business! Besides, they're much stronger than you think they are!"

He turned back to the tablet and read through the terms and condition once again.

"What _exactly is wrong_ with this _?"_ He demanded.

Bob gave him a disdainful look. "You customers really are careless aren't you?"

His finger moved to the end of the terms and conditions, then hovered over the full stop. He tapped twice, zooming in on the full stop, revealing that it was actually another sentence.

King Kai's jaw dropped. This is what it said.

 **NOTE: Limited offer only. All those who register _after the deadline will be presented with a random group of people._**

King Kai gaped. He stared at Bob. "You can't be serious! How in the world is anyone supposed to read that!"

Bob put his chin in his hands. For a few seconds, he was immersed in deep thought.

Then he took a deep breath. "You must read it using your eyes." He said in the tone wise sages use when they impart knowledge to their disciples.

Goku and King Kai sweat-dropped. Was this guy really that stupid or was he just mocking them?

"Well..." King Kai conceded. "That may be so... but surely there must be some way to cancel this!"

Bob shook his head. "I'm afraid that it's not possible, sir. You cannot go back on this deal once it's made."

But King Kai wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Still! These people have rights! You cannot simply pluck them out of there own worlds without their permission!" He insisted.

Bob stared at the list. "Nope! I can assure you that permission was granted _for everyone of them!"_

King Kai was sweating.

 _'But none of them had any idea about what was going on!'_ He thought _  
_

He inhaled. "Are you saying that there is _nothing_ you can do?"

Bob nodded.

King Kai sighed.

"I'll have a word with them first." He said. "Then, we'll sort this out."

"Take your time." Bob replied. "At the moment I have no pressing matters to attend to so.."

But King Kai had already walked into his tiny house.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Percy exclaimed.

"I am. Apparently, they already had permission to select the three of you." King Kai replied.

Rock Lee frowned. "But who would they ask for permission if they didn't ask us?"

King Kai shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea. But I'm sure that it must be someone close to you, like a relative or a good friend."

Percy's face turned pale. _'Great! This is just great!'_

He could think of a number of his relatives who would really find it amusing to send him away for a long time. But hey! It wasn't his fault that half of the people in his world wanted him dead, right? And what sort of stupid idea was this! How could you possibly allow someone else to decide what happened to you?

As for Deadpool, he honestly didn't care.

"Come on! This place seems kind of cool even if we don't have any chimichangas. Don't be wusses. You've gotta be tough if you want to survive." He bellowed.

 _'Yeah, you're one to talk! Everyone in your world wants to kill_ you!' said the voice in his head.

Deadpool ignored the voice.

He continued. "Besides, It's possible that we might find some hot chicks on the way."

Rock Lee frowned. "You're going to find a chicken that's on fire?"

Deadpool choked.

He glared at Lee. "You're quite a sheltered kid aren't you?"

King Kai didn't like where this was going.

He managed to interrupt their conversation.

"Anyway... The contract only lasts for about three months, so hopefully, you guys will be able to manage."

Percy looked like he was going to collapse on the spot.

' _When I disappeared for a month, all hell broke loose and we ended up fighting a giant earth lady who wanted to destroy the world. Plus, Annabeth nearly killed me for leaving her. How am I possibly going to manage for three months?'_

But he looked at the others and realized that they didn't seem particularly concerned.

He exhaled.

"Alright, King Kai. I'll join this squad. But could you give me a second. I need to make a call to one of my friends."

King Kai nodded.

Percy walked out of the room leaving Deadpool and Rock Lee with King Kai.

"Well, I'll be alright too! I'll miss my friends though.. " Rock Lee admitted. "But they'll probably think I'm doing some sort of training so they won't be worried."

He walked out of the room too.

King Kai noticed that he and Deadpool were alone in the room.

"Well.." He muttered while slowly edging towards the door. "It's good to know that all of you are being so cooperative so I'll just give you a moment of peace to uh.. figure things out!"

He stepped outside and slammed the door.

Deadpool looked around.

 _'Well, looks like I'm on my own...'_ He thought.

 _'NOT!'_ yelled the voice in his head.

Deadpool swore. _'Can't you leave me in peace!_

 _'Sorry' the voice replied, though it didn't sound serious._

 _'By the way... where's the other voice?'_ Deadpool asked. _  
_

 _'You mean the bad-ass voice which tells us what to do and doesn't enjoy jokes?'_

 _'Yeah, obviously.'_

 _'Well he did say something about taking a break for some time, and I have no idea when he'll be back.'_

 _'Good riddance! Did he say anything else?'_

 _'Yeah, he said that he was the one who got you into this squad.'_

 _'Seriously?'_

 _'Yeah, you have been complaining about how being a mercenary's getting boring haven't you?'_

 _'But I complain about everything don't I?'_

 _'Well that's not my problem so don't bother me, OK. Right now, I think I'll go to sleep.'_

* * *

Bob yawned as King Kai returned .

"They're ready." King Kai announced. "But I still think that this is absurd. "

Bob shrugged. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. I suppose I'll give the squad some instructions and advice before I leave."

They waited for a few minutes until everyone had assembled.

Bob cleared his throat. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading.

"It's good to see all of you young candidates here. I'm sure all of you will have a bright future in the multiverse, by which I mean that you won't die a horrible death. For the first month,you will merely be sent to check out other universes and get a feel of the concept. You will only start getting important missions after the month has passed. On the way, you are welcome to recruit other member's who you consider suitable, as long as they are willing to do so. Successfully completing missions will fetch you rewards and help you to earn recognition for your team. To help you start your journey, we will provide you with the standard package which includes a cybernetic android assistant who will not actively participate along with your team, but observe you and provide you with information regarding anything you may come across. Another feature would be the teleporters which will be handed to each one of you. These devices will allow you to travel to different universes while also mapping unexplored regions. Lastly, you'll also- "

He stopped when he heard a weird sound. He looked at the audiences. Percy was looking somewhere else and Deadpool was fiddling with something which looked like a game-boy.

He sighed.

"You know... It's people like you who make me wish I'd listened to the stuff my teacher told me when I was small."

Rock Lee was interested. "Really? What did she tell you?"

"Kid, are you stupid? I just told you that I didn't listen to her." Bob shot back while maintaining his poker face.

He stood up and brushed his pants for no specific reason.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll all figure out the rest of the stuff on your own."

He dumped a giant box on the table and turned to King Kai.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, King Kai. I wish you luck with your team. Oh... and another thing. If you ever need any help in any matter whatsoever.."

He brought his face close to King Kai's.

"... don't hesitate to get lost!"

Before King Kai could reply, he had walked a few meters away and took out something which looked like a stuffed toy.

"And, yeah I forgot to tell you something. You're not allowed to kill other people, so you'd better watch yourselves!"

He pressed the nose of the stuffed toy and disappeared.

Deadpool looked like someone had taken his lollipop.

" _What did he say?"_ He whispered.

"He said we're not supposed to kill anyone." Rock Lee replied.

"I... I can't do that! I love killing people... I've even got 'Dead' in my name. How can I possibly survive."

He got up and laughed crazily.

"Alright then fellows, It's been fun talking with you, but I'm on a tight schedule, so I'm going to have to leave now." He said as he started inching away from them. Then he turned and ran, before Percy tackled him.

"Hey you! What are ya doing! Get off me!" Deadpool yelled.

"You were the one who was talking about being brave and stuff. You can't just leave after saying all that!" Percy shot back.

Meanwhile, Goku was browsing through the contents of the giant box.

He put his hand inside and pulled out something which looked like a metal cylinder.

He frowned. "I wonder what this does?"

Goten and Trunks who had arrived at the scene seemed equally interested.

"Can I see dad?" Goten asked.

Goku shook his head. "Son, this is some sort of fancy technology. You kids won't be able to handle it."

He turned back to the weird cylinder, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Yikes!" He shouted. "It disappeared!"

Then he spotted Trunks fiddling with the device.

"Trunks, I don't think you should-"

Trunks pressed a button on the cylinder. It immediately shrunk and transformed into a pair of sun-glasses.

"Cool!" He yelled.

Goten ran to him and gazed at it.

Goku followed.

He stared at the sun-glasses.

" _What are these things doing here?_ " He wondered.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed behind the two kids. It was Bubbles.

He snatched the sun-glasses and started running away.

Furious, Goten and Trunks ran after it.

"Give it back, you stupid monkey!" Trunks yelled.

But Bubbles slipped and fell face-first into the ground.

Goten winced. _'I hope he didn't break it.'_

Suddenly, Bubbles' body started shaking. It looked like he'd just received an electric shock!

The kids jumped back, alarmed.

Then Bubbles groaned.

"Ouch!" He muttered. "That was unexpected."

Goku who'd followed them was gaping at Bubbles.

"What happened to you? How come you're speaking!"

Bubbles turned to them, the sunglasses plastered on his face.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not the one called Bubbles. I'm a Cybernetic Android Attachment and the one who is currently controlling this being's body."

Bubbles' fist went up and collided with his face. He flinched.

"Ok maybe I still need to figure things out, but I promise that I'll help you guys in any way possible.

Percy goggled at the monkey, his fight with Deadpool forgotten. "So you're that thing which that weird guy was talking about. And you've latched onto Bubbles. That would make you a robotic monkey who's trained in ten times normal gravity and is perfectly fluent in English."

"And French and Hindi and Morse code. You name it."

Deadpool looked interested. "You can speak in morse code? Well, let's have a conversation!"

He closed his eyes and pretending he was a robot. "- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- / -.. ..- - -... / .. -.. . .- .-.-.-"

Bubbles cleared his throat before replying. "-. - / -.- .. -.. -.. .. -. -."

Deadpool was impressed. "You truly are the greatest monkey alive."

Rock Lee had no idea what was going on. But it seemed interesting.

"What about the teleporters?" He asked.

Bubbles went up to the box and pulled out five stuffed toys.

Everyone looked bemused. Bubbles noticed this.

"Yes" he sighed. "A horrible design for a teleporter if you ask me, but.."

He pressed the nose of one of the toys and it popped open, revealing a tiny projector which he aimed at the wall of King Kai's house.

That managed to scare the living daylights out of Goku who hadn't seen anything like this before. He ran and hid behind a tree.

Deadpool snickered. "ha ha, 'fraidy cat! Have ya never seen a projector? Even you're kids aren't afraid. You should be setting an example for them. Isn't that right, Lee?... Lee?"

He turned to see Lee hiding behind Goku.

He sighed. _'What is wrong with these people?'_

King Kai realized that the situation was getting out of control.

He coughed purposefully, but was ignored. He frowned a bit. Then he took out a microphone which he had reserved for a purpose like this.

"SILENCE!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped talking.

King Kai noticed that he was now the center of everyone's attention.

"Will all of you calm down? I understand that this is a lot for all of you to take in, but please control yourselves. I know that we've only known each other for a short while, but I've realized that I have faith in all of you. It may be true that we've just met and that it was because of an accident. But we will be together for a few months, so we need to set our differences are aside and work together. You might have been something else before this... Mad killers, Guys with big eye-brows or even mentally disturbed children ("Hey!" Percy complained.). But all that doesn't matter now. What matters is what we can _become_ as a team. And once we're done with this I'm sure all of you will have grown into stronger people, both mentally and physically. That's all I wanted to say."

He took a deep breath. He didn't know why he had come up with a speech at a time like this, but he felt complete. He felt... free.

For a second, everyone stared at him, stunned by the display of enthusiasm.

Then they went back to fiddling with the things in the box. Deadpool continued playing with his game-boy.

King Kai sighed. He walked away from the crowd, hoping to get a moment of peace.

"That was an awesome speech,King Kai."

King Kai turned to see Goku grinning at him.

"Thank you!" King Kai replied.

Goku watched the crowd on the other side. "You know... these guys might seem a bit strange, even a bit silly.. but I feel a powerful sense of purpose, from all of them."

King Kai had to agree. These people might not be ideal warriors or soldiers, but they had potential.

Goku grinned. "It's just like old times, except that I'm the teacher, not the student."

King Kai smiled too."So, what are you planning for them."

Goku looked at the sky. "Nothing too complicated. For now, I'm going to do the same things you did."

And suddenly, Goku was boiling with anticipation.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it." He finished.

* * *

 **Blaargh...( Gasps for breath.) That was one hell of a ride. Sorry if I messed up someone's mood.**

 **Yeah, that's all for now.**


	5. Training time!

**Buster Squad:**

 **Training time!**

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Goku was shaking with excitement.

"It's finally fixed!"

King Kai frowned.

"I know you're excited, Goku but don't over do it this time."

"Wow, you seem to be really happy about this, don't you Goku?" Rock Lee asked him.

Goku grinned. "Of course, I am! Training in ten times normal gravity is one of the best ways to get stronger quickly. And it's a whole new experience! I had a lot of fun getting used to it."

Percy gulped. "But don't you think we're doing this a bit too early? I mean.. We could be seriously injured."

Goku waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah... Don't worry. You'll do fine!...though you might break a bone or two. "

Percy wasn't reassured.

Deadpool , on the other hand, was too bored to reply .

 _'Uh.. '_ he thought. _'I've not done anything exciting for two days...when will we get to go somewhere'_

But King Kai had ignored his persistent pleas. He'd warned Deadpool that things would be dangerous in the multiverse and that one wrong step could put them in trouble.

Deadpool steeled himself as the three of them put their hands on Goku's back. He brought two fingers to his fore-head.

And the four of them disappeared.

King Kai waited for some time. Then he walked back to his house.

 _'Ahh... Now that all of them are busy, I can enjoy some peace and quiet.'_

* * *

 **On King Kai's planet...**

Four people appeared a few feet above the ground.

Immediately, three of them dropped to the ground while the fourth one kept floating.

It was too much for Percy, who lay flat on the ground, trying to get up, but failing miserably in the process.

 _'Man!'_ He thought. _"This is worse than I expected."_

Deadpool managed to get to his knees. Then he placed both his hands on the ground, trying to push himself away from it.

With a mighty heave, he managed to get up.

"See!" He bellowed. "It's eas-"

Crack!

Deadpool's legs bent at an awkward angle and gave way as he crashed down.

Rock Lee winced.

"That must have hurt.." He muttered.

But Deadpool just sat up and wrenched his legs back into place with a nasty clicking sound.

Percy looked like he wanted to throw up, but he managed to control himself.

Goku's eyes widened. "Wow! You can regenerate."

Deadpool nodded. "Of course I can! I'm the coolest person on earth after all."

 _'But we're not on earth!'_ The voice in his head complained.

"Shut up, Me!" Deadpool yelled aloud.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he ignored them.

Rock Lee managed to take off the weights on his ankles.

With the weights gone, he was faring much better compared to the other two.

He crawled forward, panting a bit.

"This... This is tough" He murmured.

Goku grinned.

"It'll take some time for you guys to get used to this place but don't worry! This place really works wonders on you. By the time you're done with this training, you'll not be able to recognize yourselves."

Percy agreed with the last part. He was sure that the training was going to scar them for life.

* * *

After a few minutes, when everyone had managed to get on their knees and start crawling, Goku decided that things needed to be taken to the next level.

He disappeared and reappeared with Bubbles who was thankfully, no longer wearing those weird glasses.

"So uh... Bubbles, I was wondering if we could do the thing you did for me when King Kai was training."

The monkey nodded enthusiastically.

Deadpool frowned. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" He asked Goku.

"You need to catch him. Without using any tricks." Goku stated.

Percy frowned. "That doesn't sound like some sort of training. Shouldn't we-"

His voice trailed off as he noticed that Rock Lee and Deadpool had already started crawling towards the monkey.

They positioned themselves so that they were on opposite sides of the ape.

Rock Lee lunged forward, but Bubbles just rolled to the side so Rock Lee ended up crashing into Deadpool.

Deadpool pushed him off and started crawling towards Bubbles. Bubbles started walking backwards while chattering relentlessly and mocking him.

Deadpool grew impatient and tried to stand up. Once again, there was a sickening crack and Deadpool yelped and collapsed.

 _'God damn this monkey!'_

Meanwhile, Goku goggled at Percy who had barely managed to get himself into a sitting position.

"Why don't you help those two out?" He suggested.

Percy scowled. He looked at his shoes.

"What's the use... " He muttered. "I'm only going to slow them down."

Goku sat down next to them. For a second, he scanned Percy, like he was trying to read his thoughts.

"I get it..." He said at last. "You think you're not good enough to help them."

Percy looked embarrassed. "It isn't like that!" he insisted.

He watched the other two crawl after Bubbles.

"It's just that... I'm used to being one of the strongest guys in my team, you know... the one who everyone looks up to. And here, It's like I'm nothing. I can't even move myself on this stupid planet."

Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not something you should worry about. Everyone feels that way. Besides, they don't seem to be faring much better than you."

Percy shook his head. "It's not just that. I saw how Rock Lee was when he fought you. It was crazy. I doubt if I can ever match up to that sort of power."

Goku stared at him. "Well, it's true that he is quite fast for his age. But, not everyone is the same."

He pointed towards Deadpool.

"For instance, that person doesn't seem really strong. But because his injuries keep healing, he's able to keep moving. As a fighter, if you find a barrier which you can't seem to cross using physical strength alone, you have to find another way around it. So let me ask you something. Do you have some sort of special skill which you think is unique? If you do, then you should try it out."

Percy's eyes widened. _'That's right!'_ He thought. _'All I need is some water! Maybe that will make me feel better.'_

He closed his eyes focusing on his internal radar. He sensed the presence of some water nearby, somewhere inside the small house which was a few meters away and he reached out towards it, trying to bring it towards him.

He felt a response. He poured in more of his strength and held out his hand.

And a tiny water bottle came flying towards him from the window.

Percy caught it deftly with his hand.

 _'Yes!'_ He thought.

But his joy was short-lived as a dozen more bottles launched themselves towards him, burying him alive.

Goku sweat-dropped.

"That's.. That's an interesting skill you've got there" He muttered.

* * *

Rock Lee was panting. Bubbles had managed to crush all his advances and evade him without even breaking a sweat.

 _'Man.. this monkey is overwhelming.'_

No matter what he did, the monkey seemed ready for it.

Deadpool tried to pounce on it from behind, but to no avail. The monkey leapt over his flailing hands and landed on his back.

He then grabbed Deadpool's neck.

Deadpool frowned.

"Hey there mister, what are you planning to-"

BANG!

The monkey planted Deadpool's face in the ground.

Deadpool was really annoyed now.

"Monkey, I swear I'm going to shove your-"

BANG!

"I'm serious! Stop.."

BANG!

"..banging.."

BANG!

"..my..."

BANG!

"head.."

Bubbles growled menacingly and started beating his chest.

Then an empty plastic bottle hit him in the head.

Bubble and Rock Lee stared at the offender.

It was Percy, and he was sopping wet.

"Yeah.." He croaked. "Take that.. you stupid monkey."

Deadpool tried to capitalize on the moment of confusion and grab Bubbles, but the Monkey executed a graceful flip over his hands, landing a few meters away from the trio.

The three teammates huddled together, putting their arms on the other's shoulders.

Bubbles watched them from a safe distance, curious about what they were planning to do next.

"My comrades, We need to work together, or we don't stand a chance against that monkey." Rock Lee whispered.

Deadpool groaned. "I'm not really happy about it, but Bushy Brows is right."

Rock Lee scowled at him. "My name is Rock Lee"

"Yeah whatever."

Percy rubbed his face. "Alright then, we need a plan" He announced.

There was silence.

Percy sighed.

"Alright, listen closely."

* * *

Goku watched the scene unfold. The trio broke out of the group hug.

They spread themselves around Bubbles so that he was in the center.

Then, they started inching towards him slowly.

Goku smiled.

 _'They're finally working as a team. This is going to be interesting,'_

Bubbles had no place to hide. Slowly, the three of them drew closer and closer.

Now they were a few meters away from him.

Bubbles watched all of them nervously as they circled around him, not knowing who was going to pounce on him first.

 _'We can do this!'_ Rock Lee thought.

At the same time, The three of them broke into a run and tried to pin down the monkey.

It was a brilliant strategy. But there was a problem. Bubbles wasn't your average monkey.

With incredible agility, the he jumped over all three of them, so that they collided into each other and he landed on the heap of bodies- like the lone survivor of a bloody war.

Deadpool groaned as he lifted a white flag and waved it in the sky.

Goku clapped his hands together.

"Alright, that's enough for now!" He announced.

Bubbles jumped off, allowing the trio to get into more dignified positions.

Rock Lee looked upset. "Aww...things were just starting to get interesting."

Deadpool stood up and brushed the dust of his knees. "Speak for yourself, Bruce Lee. This training was simply a pain in the ass. And it didn't even help us."

He turned to Goku. "You said things would be different!"

Percy couldn't help but agree. "The training session did feel a bit pointless..."

Goku simply grinned. "Well, things aren't going to be changing overnight. You need to work hard. That's the only way you'll succeed"

But when he noticed that they all seemed a bit dejected, he decided to lift their spirits.

"On the bright side.." He pointed out. "All of you are able to stand up now. That has to count for something."

Shocked, they looked down. It was true. For all three of them. They were now able to stand upright while exerting a minimal amount of effort.

Rock Lee frowned. When had this happened? How come they hadn't noticed?

They walked around a bit, exercising their new found control over their bodies. And each step they took gave them a sense of awe- a sense of achievement.

And Goku wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces.

 _'At this rate, they're going to become amazing fighters."_ He thought.

* * *

 **A week later** :

Goku and King Kai looked at the trio in front of them. Physically, their appearance hadn't changed at all. But Goku knew the truth. Seven days of training had brought each one of them to a whole new level, though they probably weren't aware of that. They hadn't been able to catch Bubbles yet, but Goku could already sense a strong and distinct aura around them, one which told the truth about how much they had grown.

And now it was time for them to go on their first journey.

The three of them were fiddling with their equipment, King Kai was talking with Bubbles(Who was now wearing the sunglasses) and Goten and Trunks were obviously making life difficult for Goku.

"Dad!" Goten complained. "We wanna go too.."

For some reason, they had developed a liking towards the members of the squad and tagged along with Goku whenever he visited King Kai- which happened very frequently, seeing that he was now responsible for training the trio.

Goku shook his head. "I understand why you're so upset, kids. But trust me on this. You people aren't old enough yet. You're not ready."

Trunks whined. "We'll be on our best behavior Mr Goku." He insisted.

"Maybe later.. " Goku muttered. "For now, just watch them carefully."

Bubbles was now explaining the process to the trio.

"I've calibrated the teleporters so that they're all pointing to the same universe. All you need to do now is twist the nose of your respective stuffed toys and we're done."

Percy looked at the plump teddy bear in his hand.

"Don't we have any other options?" He asked Bubbles.

"Nope, afraid this is the only way Sonny."

The trio lined up.

Bubbles walked over to King Kai. "Keep in touch.." He muttered.

King Kai nodded.

"Be safe..." He replied.

He walked back and joined the line. Rock Lee frowned at him.

"Uh.. Bubbles, aren't you taking a teleporter?" He quipped.

Bubbles tapped his sunglasses. "There's no need. This baby here has a hell-lotta- features. I'll be fine. Besides, that's reserved for active squad members."

He looked forward and spoke in his best Gym Trainer voice.

"All ready, fellas? On your marks..."

Each member grabbed his stuffed toy and disappeared.

Silence...

Then Bubbles sighed.

"They're impatient."

He dumped the remaining teleporters into his backpack and pressed a button on his sun glasses, causing him to shimmer away like the others.

King Kai took a deep breath.

"All the best, kids.." He muttered.

* * *

The trio found themselves falling through a dark, bottomless abyss. They couldn't see anything and they had all lost their bearings.

 _'Are we dead?'_ Rock Lee wondered.

But then a giant image showed up in front of them, spreading it's warmth and illuminating the place.

Deadpool swore.

"What the **** is this!" He yelled.

The image changed into the face of a man.

This man had a curved black mustache, a fierce grin, and intense dark eyes. His messy black hair covered the majority of his face.

Percy and the others nearly yelled their heads off.

The man looked at them, and a voice boomed throughout the place..

 **" _Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!" These words lured men to the Grand Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!"_**

Deadpool snorted.

"What's with this guy?" He demanded. "He looks like he's on drugs or something!'

Percy shrugged. "I'm guessing he's that King of the Pirates they were talking about."

And suddenly, Bubbles was there too.

"That was a most... enlightening experience." He commented.

Rock Lee groaned. "Are we going to be stuck here forever? Or..."

Their surroundings changed and he found himself lying on the ground.

"Ouch.." He muttered. "That hurt."

He stood up and looked around.

Some homeless guy was gaping at them.

He looked at Bubbles and muttered something about dumb Zoan type fruit users , before breaking into a sprint and disappearing from sight.

Percy stood up and rubbed his head.

"Note to self:" He muttered "Do not trust innocent teddy bears."

Bubbles analyzed his surroundings.

"Interesting... I have no records of this universe."

Deadpool frowned. "But weren't you the one who brought us here."

Bubbles nodded. "It is true. However, I simply picked one at random. I thought that it would be the most appropriate choice for our first trip."

They burst into the streets.

Percy stared at the people. They seemed normal, but something about the way they dressed and spoke creeped him out. It was like these people were from the 17th century or something.

"You know..." He muttered. "I don't think we're in North America."

Deadpool snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

Rock Lee was dumbstruck. "This place is amazing" He quipped.

Suddenly, someone bumped hard into him and the two of them crashed into the ground.

Rock Lee stared at his unintentional assailant. He had a black-top hat on his head and he wore a black suit. He had a crazy grin on his face and the scar under his right eye only strengthened Rock Lee's belief that the guy was not in his right mind.

Another person with a long nose and an over sized jacket walked up to them.

"Ruffy!" He yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

The guy called Ruffy grinned. He looked at Rock Lee.

"Sorry about that bro! I didn't see you coming." He apologized.

Rock Lee smiled back. "It's no problem" he replied.

Ruffy clapped his back.

"We'll be going now." He said.

Then he and the long nosed guy walked away.

"Did you see that Husopp!" Ruffy whispered. "They had a talking Monkey!"

Husopp sighed. "Whatever, just mind your own business. We have a job to finish."

* * *

 **On the other hand:  
**

"Did you see that, Green eyes?" Deadpool asked Percy.

"See what?"

"Those guys- They're the men in black."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You do know that they're not real, right? They're fictional characters."

Deadpool scoffed. "Says the guy who came out of a best-selling novel series."

Percy frowned "What are you talking about?"

Bubbles interjected. "Kids, this is not the time to argue. We have a job to finish."

* * *

 **Now that they're in their first universe, what challenges await the buster squad? And what's with the two weird guys dressed in black?  
**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Road Map:

**Buster Squad:**

 **Road Map:**

 **Alright, I'm admitting it. This isn't actually a chapter, more like a page to keep track of progress. This page will constantly be updated when some extra information needs to be added and will contain details regarding the current members in the team and which universe the team currently is in.**

 **Also, it's possible that this page may contain spoilers regarding the story, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, you may want to skip it.**

 **That being said, let's cut to the chase.**

* * *

 **I. Team Members:  
**

 **Deadpool/ Wade Wilson- (Marvel comics)**

 **Percy Jackson- (Percy Jackson series, Heroes of Olympus series)**

 **Rock Lee -(Naruto)**

 **Bubbles-(Dragonball-z)- (Currently a passive member)**

 **?**

* * *

 **II. Universes:  
**

1\. Dragonball- z universe

 **2\. One piece Universe (Alternate universe):**

3\. ?

 **Key:-**

Bold letters indicate that the team is currently in said universe.

There are three types of universes- Original Universes (Rigidly based on the source material), Alternate Universes (Loosely based on the source material, may contain some major differences from the original universes) and Neo-verses (Which are completely new universes which have nothing to do with any sort of source material and are created by the writer himself.)

* * *

 **Yeah, that's it for the time being.**

 **Is it useful? Should it be changed? Should something be added? _Or should the whole idea be scrapped?_  
**

 **I leave these questions - to you, the readers.**

 **Looking forward to writing the next chapter.**


	7. The Idealist

**Buster Squad**

 **The Idealist**

 **Note: I do not own any of these characters**

 **Review Section:**

 **To fanficbrowser:** Yeah, you're right. It doesn't seem natural for Goku to stop his kids from jumping into danger, does it? But there were some other reasons too, and I apologize for not bringing them up yet. I'll try to explain in later chapters.

* * *

Rock Lee stared at the wall. There were several pictures pinned on to it.

One of them caught his attention- a picture of a man with bandages covering every inch of his skin except his red eyes which seemed to glare out of the poster.

"Mummy Marauder: Wanted dead or alive:

Reward: 20 million beris."

He frowned. Why did these people have such strange names? Why did they dress up so weirdly?

And the picture was useless. What were the authorities going to do, arrest all people covered in bandages?

"Aha… That man is a dangerous one…"

Rock Lee jumped. He turned to face an old man who was also looking at the posters, and smoking a cigarette.

The man cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"And there are others like him. For instance, this one here has been terrorizing the town for the past few weeks." He said, while pointing to another poster having the picture of a man who clearly looked like he had been starving himself. Rock Lee didn't seem impressed.

"I don't mean to offend you, sir" He said. "But he doesn't really look that dangerous."

The man coughed loudly.

"Looks are deceptive, kid. You should never underestimate you're enemy, no matter how weak he may seem."

Rock Lee noted that the man was right. The person's bounty was several times higher than the others pinned to the wall.

Percy yawned. "So, this guy is your enemy?"

The man laughed hard. "Son, you've got the wrong idea. The term 'enemy' is used for people who can be stopped, for people who can be pulled off their high pedestals. But for someone like this, those terms aren't compatible."

He turned to face the rest of the people in the pub.

"He's nothing short of a devil. His military power is so terrifying, even the marines here don't have the guts to deal with him. He's not your average pirate. He's the leader of a syndicate which literally controls _everything_ that goes on here."

Bubbles frowned. "Are you trying to say that the authorities aren't enough to stop them?"

"I'm not trying to" The Man muttered. "I know it."

Crack!

The Man and Rock Lee leapt away from the board.

The picture of 'Cedric Crimson', the monster who was terrorizing the city, had a hole in it.

Rock Lee turned to see someone pointing a gun towards the poster, it's tip smoking.

He wore a Sheriff's hat and had a shiny badge on his chest.

He tipped his hat a bit so that his face came into focus.

It was Deadpool.

Percy and Rock Lee face-palmed.

"Not again.." Percy muttered.

"Look 'ere folks." Deadpool rasped. "You people can stay 'ere and bicker as much as you like, but ya ain't gonna do nothing."

He leaned against one of the tables, took a sip from his drink (Which just dripped down his jaw since his mask was in the way.)

"Tell ya what? I'm a nice guy. I'll take this guy down for the rewar- uhh… I mean to free you from the miserable shackles that bind you."

There was the sound of flesh smacking flesh as Bubbles punched him in the stomach. He groaned and went down.

"Don't forget that we're here to _observe this world_ , not to get into a fight." He hissed.

Another person struck the table hard with his fist.

"You people think that we're helpless. But you're wrong. We aren't weak. We just need the right approach." The person announced.

"Yeah and let me guess... You're the only one who knows it, Charles?" someone barked.

"I do" Charles replied. "It's sort of simple, actually. This guy wants our money. The money we earn by toiling in the fields to feed our children. And if he stays here forever and we keep paying him tributes, we'll not be able to feed our families. Are all of you fine with that?"

No one answered him. He snorted.

"I thought so. You see, we're nothing but livestock here. Livestock, ready for slaughter. And I'm telling you. Nothing is going to happen if we don't open our mouths."

He stood up and walked to the center.

"I propose this. We appeal to the better nature of this man. We show him our plight and how we're struggling to survive. And then we strike a deal with him. I'm sure he will understand."

The old man laughed so hard his dentures popped out of his mouth. He scowled, picked them up and put them back on.

"Charles, you're an idealistic fool. Do you think everyone's as white as you on the inside? Cause you're wrong. These people have sold their souls. All they want is bloodshed and war and anything we do to provoke them can result in our deaths. Don't you understand? This is the way of the world. The strong prey on the weak."

Charles shook his head. "I don't believe you. There is a good side to everyone. I've seen it with my own eyes. And besides, what's the worst thing which could happen? He'd reject our proposal, that's all."

He had managed to turn several heads towards their argument. People started muttering, some a bit excited and some a bit pensive.

The old man could feel the argument slipping from his hands.

He snarled. "Fine, do what you want! Just don't blame me when the time comes."

He stormed out of the bar.

Some of the people gathered around Charles, showering him with questions.

"Is it true? You're going to talk to Cedric Crimson?"

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Is there any way we can contribute?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

Charles raised his hands, trying to stem the flow of questions.

"Relax, people. It's not that easy to answer so many questions at once." He said.

He waited for the noise to die out.

"We've already been planning this out for some time now. Many of you are probably aware of what we have in mind. For those who don't know. We're planning on staging a demonstration when the collectors arrive for the taxes. If you're interested, you may join the rally. We need all the people we can get. We need to make them understand what we're facing. That's the only way, things will work out."

The people were excited.

Percy frowned. For some reason, he wasn't very convinced that things would work out.

"But you guys are talking about a pirate. You can't trust a pirate!"

But his voice was drowned out by the protests of the people. Only a few looked a bit doubtful, but they didn't say anything either.

Disappointed, Percy walked out of the pub along with the rest of the squad.

He sighed. "I don't think that's going to help them."

Rock Lee clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. Things will work out for us. It's best if we avoid fighting. I've been in a war and it's not pleasant."

Percy could relate to him. He'd been in a few wars himself. But still..

Rock Lee sensed his discomfort.

"Relax, Percy! Nothing bad is going to happen. Like the guy said, we're not giving them any reason to hurt us, so we should be fine."

Percy watched the stars.

"Did you believe what he said though? About everyone being good on the inside." Bubbles asked them.

Rock Lee nodded. "I do. I've seen so many people change after we thought we'd lost them to darkness. I'm sure all of us have the capability to choose what we become. We are masters of our own destiny."

"Bullshit."

Rock Lee turned towards Deadpool who had been surprisingly quiet until now.

"You don't believe it then?" He asked Deadpool.

Deadpool glared at them. Something about him was different. "No I don't. That's the stuff they say to make children go to bed."

Bubbles didn't seem satisfied. "But you must have some reason, maybe some past experience that makes you think that way."

Deadpool snarled and pulled off his mask. The other three recoiled and moved away from him instinctively. His face was riddled with what could only be described as miniature anthills. It was as if an old man had stuffed his face into a beehive and stayed there for about an hour.

"Some past experiences? I have a whole history behind me. I was raised to become a killer. Ever since I was born, I was destined to be like this. A mercenary who cares for no-one and a mercenary who no one cares about."

Rock Lee took a step towards him. "You think that there's no one who cares for you. You're wrong. You have us here."

Deadpool threw his head back. And laughed. Laughed like a delirious man who had forgotten who he was.

"Really?" He asked them. "Cause that's what everyone says. Before they turn against me after I mess things up."

Everyone was silent for a while. They stood outside the pub, shivering and thinking about what Deadpool had told them.

Finally, Deadpool put on his mask and laughed heartily.

"Yeah, I totally got you guys. I mean- look at you're faces, you're gonna cry!"

Percy glared at him. "You mean you were just _kidding?"_

Deadpool nodded.

Then he noticed the murderous looks on their faces and shrugged.

"I thought it would be cool." He muttered.

"No it's not!" Rock Lee protested. "We were actually feeling bad for you. Why did you have to say all that?"

Deadpool groaned.

"Aww... come on guys, let an old man have his fun!" He whined.

"But you're not an old man" Bubbles pointed out.

Deadpool waved his hand dismissively. "That's beside the point!"

Charles burst out of the pub. He stared at the four of them and frowned.

"Got nowhere to go, fellas?" He asked them.

Rock Lee nodded.

"You are welcome to spend the night with us." He told them. "Though I can't promise that you'll be comfortable."

Percy shook his head violently. "Sir, we understand how bad the situation is here. We wouldn't want to make it tougher for you. We'll work things out on our own."

Charles cracked a smile. "Oh, you're worried about _that._ Well, you don't have to bother. We'll still be quite comfortable even if you people stay with us."

Rock Lee frowned. "But sir, you said you barely had enough resources to take care your own family. If we come in, you simply won't be able to manage."

Charles stared at him. "Son, it's obvious that you aren't even an adult yet. These aren't the sort of things teenagers are supposed to say. You'll be coming with us now."

When he realized that they still seemed uncomfortable, he sighed.

He bent closer to them and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Kids, if you're not comfortable, think of it this way. I'm not doing this to help you. I'm barely repaying a favor by spreading the message of the one who saved my life."

Bubbles scratched his tiny chin. "What sort of message are you talking about?"

Charles grinned. "It's a long, long story. Hurry up now, or my wife is going to have a fit. Then we'll _all_ be stranded here."

* * *

After all the stuff that Charles had said about his wife, Percy had expected her to be waiting for them with a big stick in her hand ready to beat the hell out of him. What he _hadn't_ expected was that she would run into his arms and hug him tightly, like the stuff which only happens in movies and _no where_ else.

She was delighted to learn that they had guests and rushed to the kitchen, ready to ruffle something up for them.

Rock Lee gaped at her. He turned to Charles. "You said she would be furious with you!"

Charles winked at him. "I may have been exaggerating a bit. But I assure you, if I had come home alone, Nora would have raised hell."

Nora walked across them and playfully ruffled his head. "Of course I would have, Charlie. After all you hardly spend any time here at all. You're too busy trying to help the townsfolk."

Charles looked embarrassed. "Honey, you're not supposed to mention that sort of stuff in front of other people."

Nora put a finger on her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you all be kind enough to forget what I just said?"

Percy and Rock Lee nodded. Deadpool (who had rolled his mask up a bit) and Bubbles were too busy helping themselves to her home-made ice cream to bother.

"This.." Deadpool commented "Is way better than the sh*t they serve at Baskin Robbins"

Bubbles raised his spoon in agreement. "True."

Then he frowned. "What's Baskin Robbins again?"

Percy sighed. As usual, everyone was too busy fussing over the trivial stuff to be serious.

Rock Lee turned to Charles. "So what was the message you were talking about, Mr Charles?"

Charles smiled. "I see that you won't rest until you know. Very well then. I'll tell you my whole story. That way you'll be able to understand it better. However, I'm afraid that it will take a bit of you're time."

"It's no problem." Percy insisted. "We have nothing better to do."

Charles leaned backward in his chair. "Well see, it all started a few dozen years ago. You all must have heard about the King Of Pirates- Gol D Rogers."

Percy and Rock Lee nodded.

"This remarkable man was known for his mind-boggling achievements and his daring exploits. But there are a few things which are not known to a majority of the masses. These being that he was also a great scholar and an incredibly wise person with a heart of gold."

He stepped out of his chair and walked up to a book-shelf.

"Gol D Rogers started a chain of events which could never have been predicted. Firstly, he kick-started the Grand Pirate Era. And secondly, he passed on something. Something known as the 'Will of the D'."

Percy felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know why, but he could tell that this was something important. This 'Will of the D' was a big deal.

"'The Will of the D..." Charles continued, opening a book and referring to it. "Isn't something which is difficult to understand. Essentially, it is a simple message at heart. 'Live you're life to the fullest. Protect you're comrades. And do not hesitate to help those who have fallen.'. Gol D Rogers made it his mission to spread this beautiful message to as many people as possible. He believed that if we abided by these laws, we could rid the world of evil."

"This is what my father taught me. He told me about the 'Will of the D.' He told me to spread the message of harmony and peace. And when it was time for me to leave and set out to make my home, he gave me his most prized possessions."

He walked up to a cupboard, opened it and pulled out a large, wooden box.

The group gathered around him, curious about what was inside.

He opened it.

Deadpool gasped.

"Holy shit! That's extremely shiny!"

Inside the box, partially wrapped in thin,delicate, satin sheets, were three golden statues.

"The three Golden Buddhas.." Charles murmured as he picked one and ran his fingers along it's surface, mesmerized by it's beauty.

He passed them around. Everyone seemed amazed.

Bubbles gaped at them. "These items seem to be very valuable. You could probably buy a village or two with them."

Charles nodded. "But they're not for sale. My father's instructions were very clear. They're a symbol of hope, you see... and it is my duty to pass them on to someone who I believe can change the world. That is the way it must be done."

He returned the statues to their respective places in the box.

"But don't you think it's unsafe and stuff, keeping these things here?" Percy asked him."What if someone tries to steal them?"

Charles chuckled. "Most of the people in this town are already aware of these statues. And many of them share my sentiments regarding it's value. There's no one here who would even dream of stealing them. Besides, who would fancy robbing a a broken-down house like ours?"

Percy frowned. The house looked pretty OK to him.

"A majority of the people here respect you a lot..." Rock Lee noted. "But a few of them don't really seem to like you."

Charles' eyes widened. "Oh, you're talking about that old man in the pub. His name's Chuck. Chuck Hoof. When he was young, he was one of the Marine's greatest sharp-shooters. But for some reason, he left them and retired to a quiet life in this village."

Bubbles perked up. "That guy was a Marine?"

"He didn't really seem like one did he? I wouldn't blame him though. It's all because of the stuff that's happened to him. People say his family was killed by pirates. And he was completely helpless to stop them."

There was a shocked silence.

"His family was killed by pirates?"

Charles nodded.

"Don't worry. He's gotten over it. It was a long time ago after all. Still, there are some scars which you simply can't heal..."

His voice trailed off.

The team huddled together and had a quick conversation. Then they pulled back.

Percy cleared his throat. "Uhh.. Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We'd like to help you with this uhh... demonstration of yours."

For a moment, Charles didn't say anything. Then he gave them a wide smile."Of course! We need all the assistance we can get?"

Deadpool coughed purposefully.

Charles turned to him. "What is it? Do you have a problem?"

"Nope, no problem at all sir, except for the fact that nothing you've said till now has made any sense."

Charles frowned."I beg your pardon?"

"You're saying that you want to help these people, but to me it looks like you're not really interested."

Charles stared at him. "I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

Deadpool groaned. " Oh man! You guys are so dense. If you really want to help them, then why don't you give those guys those golden statues of yours? That should make things easier."

Charles face turned to stone.

"I cannot. Those statues have a different purpose. I must give them to the people who deserve them and who can help spread the Will of the D."

Deadpool shrugged. "Alright, but you better stop acting like you're some goddamn hero because you're no..."

Bubbles whacked him on the head.

"OUCH!" Deadpool yelled. "What's you're problem, you damn monkey!"

"Rock Lee turned to Charles and Nora. "I apologize for our companion's poor behaviour."

"Yeah" Percy added nervously. "Besides, he's got a few screws loose in his head, so you don't need to take everything he says seriously."

Charles didn't answer. He simply stared at the red-masked vigilante.

"It's alright!" Nora piped in nervously. "I'm sure all of you must be exhausted, which is why you're not able to think straight. A good night's rest will help clear you're mind."

The squad members immediately agreed. It had been a long day and they all wanted was to rest themselves for a while.

* * *

Charles lay in his bed, immersed in deep thought.

' _If you really want to help them, then why don't you give those guys those golden statues of yours? That should make things easier._ '

Charles had always been firm in his approach, always refusing to do anything which deviated from his ideals.

He was a strict follower of his code.

But why was he uneasy?

What was it that had brought out his discomfort?

 _'Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just being selfish. Maybe I should use those statues for something good instead of waiting for some chosen one to come for me to pass it on to him.'_

He looked out of the window. The scene outside was beautiful. It made Charles feel happy, but it also made him miss his home-town.

He'd always been the apple of his parent's eyes. They'd always told him that he would do great things, that he would help destroy the circle of hate.

But they were gone now. All he had was his wife. And his people.

He balled his hands into fists.

 _'And I'll protect them. No matter what.'_

* * *

Percy stared at the mercenary who was sitting near the other corner of the room, polishing one of his swords and talking to himself.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that guy..." He whispered.

Rock Lee nodded. "What makes it difficult is that he isn't even interested in sharing anything with us. "

Bubbles frowned. "Kids, I get it. You don't like him. But that's not being fair to him. He can't simply change his personality to suit you're needs. "

"Yeah." Percy replied. "But I don't know if we can... trust him."

Bubbles scratched his head. "It's true. He seems to be a bit over the edge. However, the two of you are too young to understand the ways of the world."

"And you? You're a monkey."

"Wrong, I'm an Artificial intelligence that is currently inhabiting the mind of this clueless, yet very robust ape. I know enough to understand one thing. Underneath that man's goofy exterior, there lies a great darkness. One whose roots are too deep. He has had his share of nightmares. What you see right now, may be a madman who doesn't take anything seriously. What I see in him is a man who's lost himself and who's desperately searching for the light."

He leaned closer to the two. "In fact, I'm certain that at the moment, he's re-living those nightmares, which is why he's so quiet."

Percy nodded. No one was perfect. And as teammates, it was their duty to understand their comrades well. Maybe all Deadpool needed was some space.

He rubbed his face. _'Note to self. Do not mess with psychology. It can seriously bust your mind._

He decided to call it a day.

* * *

At this point it is possible that some readers may be harboring feelings of resentment and hate towards this annoying Mercenary. It is equally likely that some readers may actually be feeling sympathetic towards this person and may sincerely want to help release him from the demons who were tormenting him.

To put all these restless souls to peace, here is a rough description of what was actually going on inside Deadpool's head.

Deadpool: Hey there weird voice!

Voice: Whats up?

Deadpool:Nothing much. I just thought of something. Ever heard of the incy, wincy spider?

Voice: The one in the nursery rhymes? The one who keeps trying to climb the water spout and falls all the time?

Deadpool: Yep, So I was wondering. What if we gave the spider... a jet-pack.

A pause.

Voice: You mean like the ones in that anime?

Deadpool:Which anime are you talking about?

Voice: Uhh.. I think it was called... Shin-Gecko No... key-chain?

Deadpool: Oh... that one. I was thinking more along the lines of... Iron man's suit.

Voice: Yeah, cause Stark would totally make a million-dollar, exoskeleton for a tiny spider.

Deadpool:(sighs) It was a cool idea though...

Voice: (sighs) True...

Indeed, the ways of the universe are strange...

* * *

 **Yeah, another chapter done. I apologize if you readers found it a bit dry, but it was actually a feeble-attempt at creating some sort of a back-story for this universe, before the Buster Squad lets loose. So yeah, if some of you are looking for some action, things will get heated up in the next chapter.**

 **That's all.**


End file.
